No Grey Goose, If You Don't Get Loose
by MiSs ShAwTy
Summary: Hermione finds out she is adopted and her family is one of the oldest pureblood lines around. When she befriends Draco’s cousin, Alyssa teaches her to get loose and her whole world turns upside down as she introduced to drugs, alcohol, partying, trouble m
1. Chapter 1

**No Grey Goose, If You Don't Get Loose**

**Summary:**

Hermione finds out she is adopted and her family is one of the oldest pureblood lines around. When she befriends Draco's cousin, she teaches her to get loose and her whole world turns upside down as she introduced to drugs, alcohol, partying, trouble making and sex. OOC.

**Authors Note:**

This story contains some sorts from the movie 'Thirteen' but in my version. It handles substances around drugs, alcohol, and even talks of suicide. This story is basically something a bit different and really OCC. If you do not like those kinds of stories when they aren't in Character, then please do not read. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Flipping her chocolate brown locks over her shoulder, she walked with her best friend, Alyssa Malfoy, the Slytherin Goddess also Draco Malfoy's cousin. Both had similar smirks on their faces, and dressed to kill. Hermione wore tight low rise, hip huggers that had a slit all the way down on each side, that had to be tided and her shirt was a black belly tank top with 'Wicked' written a crossed it in pink letters.

On her wrists where layers of rubber bracelets, and she wore a play boy button belly button ring. Alyssa wore similar pants, only hers were a lighter jean color. Her tank top was black but hers said, 'Witch' in pink letters. She wore a couple rubber bracelets and some gold ones on her wrists and the ball on the end of her tongue ring showed a picture of a weed leaf.

Most girls envied these two girls cause every male in the school drooled over them, but they also despised them because, well, let's face it they weren't nice to anyone. Alyssa had always been like this, and since Hermione met her over the summer, she turned into a clone of the Slytherin Goddess. Only, nobody knew it yet since they were on their way to the train, to Hogwarts.

Pushing her small black shoulder purse back, Hermione walked through 'SPENCERS' one last time before apparating back to London. She looked through the belly button rings, and found one she liked. Slipping it into her purse, she went to the back of the store where Alyssa was flirting with one of the workers.

"**Lyssa, we need to go. We have an hour to get to the train."** Alyssa smirked and kissed the guy on the lips before slipping her phone number in his hand. He smiled and they left the Muggle Mall.

"**He was hot. I would do him."** Alyssa said as they went into an alley way. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, **"Of course you would, now ready to go back to London?"** Alyssa nodded and looked around her, **"I guess, but I so love America."**

Hooking her arm with Alyssa's, they both apparated into Hermione's house. Putting her purse on the kitchen table she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of vodka, **"Hell yeah, Mum and Dad actually didn't drink it all when they had that party last night. Want some?"** She waved the bottle at Alyssa and she nodded, "**Of course pour me a glass and pass it over here!" **

Hermione laughed and poured two glasses and put the bottle on the counter. Giving Alyssa her glass they drank it in one mouthful. Grabbing the bottle they finished it, both a little buzzed but not totally drunk.

"**You know your lap dogs aren't going to like you like this babe."** Hermione sighed and sat down beside Alyssa, **"Lyssa, you know very well if they were really my friends they will accept me."**

"**Well sexy, you DO know they will hate all over me because they hate me with every passion in the world. Not to mention my cousin is in fact Draco."** Hermione blushed when she mentioned Draco, but it went away as fast as it had come. Alyssa grinned because she knew her best friend had a crush on her cousin.

"**Why don't you let him know how you really feel,"** Alyssa said as Hermione sighed and plopped down on the couch beside her**. "He hates me Lyssa. He thinks I am a pathetic Mudblood."**

"**Hermione, you didn't tell him you where adopted?"** She shook her head, **"Does anyone know you were adopted?"** Again, she shook her head.

"**I haven't had the chance to tell anyone, I mean I just found out the beginning of the summer when I came back from Hogwarts. Nobody is going to know until I go back, and have to get re fucking sorted." **

Alyssa hugged her friend, **"It's ok, and you have strong Slytherin blood running through your veins. You deserve to be with your true house. You're family is fucking older and wealthier than ours for crying out loud. You'll be ok."**

Hermione's thoughts began to take over, it was true…she was adopted. She knew it was a little weird she was so smart and powerful and she was the only person with magical blood in her family. Coming from her 6th year, her parents set her down and told her she was adopted, and her real parents where pure blooded deatheaters. Her family's name was 'Blackwood'. They were well known in the Wizarding World. It's older than the Black family, which where her like 12th cousins, because Black branched off of Blackwood.

Running her hands through her hair, she sat back in the couch of new home she moved into over the summer. It was a mansion, 'Blackwood Manor' as it was known. She had to admit she loved the hundreds of bedrooms, hundreds of bathrooms…the biggest pool ever. It was just as large as a lake…the butlers that ran around as well as house elves. Something she definitely got used too.

Her Muggle parents, Debra and David Granger, had another child which was her well, I guess brother, Mark, he was 14. They never really got along because she was a 'Witch' and he never got used to it. But now her new family, she had three older brothers. They had hit it off well, and now they were extremely protective over Hermione, and she liked that feeling.

Her brothers were Michael Blackwood, he was 18, Dominic Blackwood, he was 19 and Marty Blackwood, he was 20. She loved all her brothers dearly, as they felt the same for her. Her parents where, Damian and Evelyn Blackwood.

Alyssa checked her watch and gasped, **"We got less than 30 minutes to get to Kingscross! We have to show off the new, Hermione Elaine Blackwood!"** Hermione laughed and stood up, running up stairs, Alyssa following behind her.

Going into her room she made sure she had everything she needed and went to her brother, Marty's Room. When she knocked on the huge oak double doors, Marty opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was. **"Sis, Lyssa. Nice to see you two! You guys heading off to Hogwarts?" **

Hermione nodded and hugged her brother who hugged her back, **"I'm going to miss you a lot Little sis, you listen to me, if ANYONE bothers you or gives you a hard time, owl us and Dominic, Mikey and I will be down there before you take another breath. That goes for those prick males down there too." **Smiling she hugged her brother one last time,** "Okay Bro, Love ya, Byes!"**

Taking Alyssa's hand she rushed downstairs to the living room where Dominic and her father were sitting, playing Wizards chess. **"Daddy, Dom I'm off to Hogwarts!"** She hugged them both, and after she got the 'big brother' talk she left to find her other brother and her mum in the kitchen.

"**Mum, Mikey, Hogwarts Train calls!"** She hugged them too, getting yet another big brother talk and then got into her car with Alyssa. **"Hogwarts isn't going to know what hit them, Lyssa. They expect the old Hermione. I haven't heard a word from Harry and Ron, and that's unusual."**

Alyssa shrugged and turned on the radio in Hermione's new car she got for her 17th birthday. **"This is a sweet ass car,"**

"**Yes I have to agree. It's my baby besides my horse, Mystical."** It amazed Hermione more and more everyday of everything she had now, it was all sudden but after 4 months she finally settled in with her new family and became an official Blackwood. She wasn't as well; 'Evil' as her family or her best friend Alyssa and her family, but her mum told her she only needed a little more time. At first she wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of this family, but something told her she needed to and Hermione always went with her instincts.

She pulled into Kingscross station in her White 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX and looked at the clock. It read, '10:47 am'. She was nervous about going back and everyone seeing who she was now. Alyssa must have sensed this because she rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"**Come on. Don't be nervous or scared. You shouldn't give a shit what people think about you. It's a whole new year and a whole new Hermione."** She let out a breath she had been holding and nodded, **"You're right. Let's go."**

Getting out of the car they pull all their stuff on a trolley and pushed it through the crowds of people. People eyed the owls on the trunks strangely but looked away when both girls glared at them. Going to barrier platform nine and three quarters they quickly ran through and went to the end of the train to drop off their stuff.

When Hermione saw the train she instantly felt confidence build up in her and her whole nervous attitude was replaced but her now usual one. They walked through the students and boarded the train. Choosing a compartment, both girls locked it with their wands so nobody could steal it.

They searched in all the other compartments and stopped when Alyssa came to her cousin's compartment. Inside where Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Marcus, **"Hello boys,"** she said and sat down beside Blaise and Pansy. Hermione in between Draco and Marcus and she noticed both of them where looking her up and down, not realizing who she was.

"**I believe we haven't met yet, I'm Draco this is Blaise, Pansy, Marcus and I'm guessing you know my cousin Alyssa."** Hermione smirked and played along, holding out her hand.

"**It's a,"** She scanned his body and looked back up at him, licking her lips slowly, **"Pleasure. Draco."** His eyes slightly widened then he smirked, instantly liking this mystery girl.

"**So how long you and my cousin been friends? And how come I haven't seen you're beautiful self before." **

"**Oh we've been friends all summer, and you have seen me before Malfoy."** She smirked when his eyes widened and he nearly jumped out of his seat. **"GRANGER? What the hell you doing here?"**

"**Malfoy, that is not nice."** Hermione said, shaking her head a smirk firmly in place. **"You must learn manners. Lyssa you ready?"** Alyssa was laughing at the expression on her cousin's face so it took her a minute to regain her breathing.

"**Yeah, let's go."** They left the compartment of a fuming Malfoy, and stunned Pansy, Blaise and Marcus.

Sitting in their own apartment, the door slid open and Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley all stood there, surprised**. "We thought this compartment was full,"** Ginny said, a glare in her eyes.

Hermione always had a strong dislike for the young girl so she had no problem replying, **"Well it looks like its not you dumb fuck, now if you don't mind take your air headed boyfriend and his sidekick fucking away. Thank You."** She slammed the door in their face, and Alyssa grinned.

"**Felt good didn't it? They ignored you and seemed like they weren't even looking for you."** Hermione giggled, **"Yeah, they didn't even notice it was me…shows how close they are too me." **Before either of them knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts.

Everyone filed into the Great Hall, Alyssa and Hermione going their separate ways. Over the summer she got a letter telling her she was Head Girl, which she of course expected. When they announced her she couldn't wait to everyone's faces.

She had to be resorted so she stood in line with the first years. Everyone had been talking about the 'new girl' they saw walking with the Slytherin Goddess and figured she was in the ranks of Voldemort. Which she guessed she kind of was now and Hermione didn't think about it a lot.

When the last first year went, Dumbledore stood up and held out his hands for silence, **"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I would announce the Head's but right this moment we have to do a resorting. So, Miss Blackwood please be seated."**

Hermione sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head, **"Ahhh another Blackwood. Wonderful line I must say, strong line too. Lot's of courage and thirsts for power that family. Finding this family would be the best for you, so your house with out doubt is,**

**SLYTHERIN!"**

Smiling she stepped off the stool, and everyone stared at her. She loved the attention it was giving her; it made her feel in control. Dumbledore frowned but continued, **"Okay, now that Miss Blackwood is sorted, the Head's are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."**

The Gryffindor looked all around, but couldn't find their Head Girl while Draco stood up from his table and went up to Dumbledore and stood next to Hermione. He eyed her curious way, but kept his mouth shut.

"**But, Miss Granger is no longer around."** When he said this, gasps echoed through the hall, the Slytherins smirked. "**Because over the summer she found out she was adopted and was moved to her new home, so I would like to introduce you all to Hermione Blackwood."**

She smirked and Alyssa gave a cat all, while everyone in Gryffindor stared at her, open mouthed. Draco was still confused. Dumbledore handed both the students their Head Badges and they walked to the Slytherin Table. No sound came from the Great Hall, everyone was focused on Hermione.

She was sick of the staring, because she couldn't eat when someone watched her so she stood up and yelled, **"What the fuck are you all staring at for fuck's sake?"** All heads turned away from her and she sighed.

Sitting back down she smirked at everyone in Slytherin, who couldn't believe former, Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger was in fact Hermione Blackwood.

* * *

**_Please review if you liked it so far and I should go on with this story plot! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note(s):**

AH! All my emails got deleted before I could copy your names so I could reply, but,

**Someone who mentioned about the 'weird' title**:

lol I understand why you would think so, but it's from a song by T.I called, 'Get Loose', and Grey Goose is vodka, so I just thought it kind of fit you know? No Grey Goose, If You Don't Get Loose? Lol

**Someone who asked me if it has something to do with the movie, Thirteen:**

Yes, it's similar but in my own version. It inspired me, but I also made a story similar to this way before Thirteen actually came out. So it's more of a kind of sort of.

**AND:**

It's going to take me awhile to update and write as much as I like, because I am in the processes of 'House Hunting' since we are moving. So I'm gone all around the state from 9ish in the morning till 5pm, and then I am too tired to write so I usually just hang out with my brother. I'm very sorry!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"**What the hell Hermione! You ARE not staying in Slytherin. There is a huge mistake!"** Harry yelled, standing in the empty hallway. He caught up with Hermione after everyone went their common rooms and demanded an explanation.

"**Look, you and Ron both ignored me for the longest time since you started to date his little sister, and the three of you became as close as you, Ron and I used to be. It's over now. _Move on_, because I did."** She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"**You can't leave me."** He pleaded, tears welling up in his emerald green eyes. Hermione was taken aback by this and wrenched her arm out of his grasp, backing away.

"**Leave you? I didn't leave you. Now, go back to your girlfriend and best friend. Leave me the hell alone. I made a choice, and I am who I am now. Nothing or nobody can change that." **She spat and turned, leaving him standing alone.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair before walking into the common room she shared with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. When she walked inside, he was mixing what looked like a drink at the mini bar. Not even talking to him she went up to her room, unnoticed and locked her door behind her. Harry had got to her a little bit, but she quickly dismissed it and took her hair out of the pony tail.

Grabbing her towel she went into the bathroom, and stepped in the shower, letting the hot water wash over her body. Tonight there was a party in the dungeons and she needed to get ready. Alyssa said they always had the best parties down there, and nobody cared. Something inside her craved to party, to dance and just do shit without thinking twice and she did it.

Putting on her black bra, and fish net top she slipped on a black leather mini skirt and her knee high O ring boots with a 4 inch heel. She brushed her hair back, and put on a Mircalla Choker. Something Alyssa bought for her in America.

When she was satisfidwith the way she looked, Hermione took some money out of her stash and put it inside her bra, leaving her bedroom. On the way out, Draco was coming out his bedroom, because he too was going to the party. She smirked and walked down the stairs ahead of him, making sure to shake her ass enough for him to notice, and she knew he did because a little, **"Mmm"** came from behind her.

She walked through the hallways, it now being 11:45pm and walked passed the Slytherin Common rooms and down the dungeon stairs. About 10 minutes later, she came to a large, wooden door. Taking out her wand she muttered, "Snake's Chest" and waited. The door disappeared and she walked down another hallway but at the end of that one, she came to a huge room full of students.

Music thumbed loud, strobe lights flashed in practically every corner making the dancers look like they were in slow motion, and small sprinklers that were attached to the roof went off and sprayed water on the hot dancers below. She instantly loved this place.

Pushing through the throngs of people, Hermione finally found Alyssa dancing with Blaise Zabini on the dance floor. The song ended and they both stepped off the dance floor, and went to sit on the many corner side couches. Hermione walked over, and Alyssa jumped up when she saw her. They hugged and Alyssa yelled over the music, **"You like it?"**

"**Oh yeah, this place is fucking awesome. It's not a wonder Slytherins are rarely seen out and about. They have places like this to spend their time."** Alyssa laughed and pulled her down on the couch.

"**So I talked to Draco last night about you."** Hermione's eyes widened, **"What?"**

"**Yeah, I asked him what he thought about the whole you being a famous Blackwood and all. He said he was impressed, surprised and something about not hiding anything anymore."**

"**Oh, well I'm not too worried about it."** Alyssa rolled her eyes, and said**, "By the way there is a rumor Dumbledore is having a special karaoke night this Friday night. Kind of a welcome back deal. Heard anything about it?"**

Hermione shook her head, **"Nope, it must be a surprise for everyone. You were planning on singing?"** Alyssa got that 'Well Maybe' look on her face. **"I might. Anyways, I'll catch up with you in a litter bit. Blaise wants to dance a little bit more."**

Hermione waved her hand at her and got up from the couch, heading to the dance floor. When she got there, she noticed Draco walking up to her. **"Want to dance?"** He yelled, over the loud music. She stared at him, not believing was he said but still nodded anyway.

As 'Pop That Booty by Marques Houston' started playing, Draco put his hands on her hips, and hers wrapped around his neck as they dance, grinding in perfect tune to the music.

_Pulled up to the party_

_In a black Lexus jeep (yeah)_

_Hop up out the whip I'm feelin' freaky (ohh)_

_All the ladies comes surrounding me_

_Cause I'm so important like the H in HCI_

_This one girl she making my body feen_

_I'm f'ed up on hypnotic and ice cream_

_So I stepped to her like I knew her_

_Introduced her to Jacob the jeweler_

There was no space between them, it was body to body. Sweat was forming on the back of his neck as Hermione griped his neck and rolled against him, and then danced closer to him.

_Mami won't you come take a ride with me (ohh)_

_Be the girl of my fantasies_

_But first won't you do one thing for me_

_Baby won't you come pop ya booty for me (0hh)_

His breathing was heavy, as the sprinklers went off. Water poured down his beautiful face as he danced with Hermione, her never taking her eyes off of him. Their eyes were locked in a gaze type battle, neither looking away for anything.

_Love the way you move so sexy (oohh oh)_

_I love when you are all up on me_

_But there's one thing I have to see _

_Is the way you pop that booty (pop it for me)_

_I love the way you move so sexy_

_I love when you all up on me (ohh oh)_

_Girl take the floor and you'll see_

_Let me see you pop that booty_

She whipped around and started dancing with him, him holding her from behind and her rubbing all over his man hood. A small moan escaped Draco's lips, and Hermione smirked, loving the effect she was having on him.

_I don't do too many skinny or the runway frail_

_Thick with it is how we like it in the ATL_

_Sick with it, pants low with a real wide load_

_As soon as you hit the door everybody was like whoa_

_I bet it's hard for you to go to the mall and buy clothes_

_Cause your waist is so little and your ass is like whoa _

_You poppin' that thing like a Luke video_

_Mesmerized by the sound and the way the flutes blow_

_Drink in my right hand, another in my left_

_Crew right behind me screamin So So Def_

_Now forgive me if I'm sturring_

_But I gotta no 1 thing_

_How in the hell did you get all that in those jeans_

_I'm behind you grindin_

_Molding elapse_

_I aint never seen nobody pop they booty like dis_

_What I'm saying is_

_What you doing is major, the way you keep_

_Shaking, shaking, shaking what cha momma gave ya_

The music came to an end, and she turned back around and planted a kiss right on the side of his neck and left the dance floor, not giving him a second glance. When she came back to the couch, Alyssa's mouth was hanging open.

"**What the fuck was that? Looked like you two were in the middle of a mating dance,"** Hermione smiled and sat down, grabbing the joint from her hand.

"**It was just dancing,"** Alyssa raised her eyebrow, **"Like hell."** Taking a couple hits off the joint, she handed it back to Alyssa.

"**You got any powder?"** Her friend nodded and grabbed a bag from her purse. "**The mirror and straws are right there."** Hermione thanked her, and kneeled down on the floor.

Taking out a razor, she poured some white powder on the mirror, and moved the razor through it some. Grabbing a straw, she snorted 6 lines and gave it back to Alyssa. "I'm going for a drink." Alyssa nodded and picked up a straw.

Hermione walked to the mini bar, to find Daniel Coston standing as the bartender. Sitting on one of the stools, he walked over to her and smiled. **"Ahhh the famous Hermione Granger…or shall I say Blackwood. What can I get you?"**

She thought for a moment before saying**, "Black Russian please."** Daniel nodded and went to mix her drink. Sitting at the bar, she listened to the music while thinking about the dance she just had with Draco. Being that close to him made her feelings for him come out, and she knew for sure she had a crush on the Slytherin King. But who could seriously blame her?

Daniel came back and set a napkin down and her drink on top of it, before winking and going off to other customers. Taking a sip of her drink, she smiled. Perfect. Her middle brother, Dominic got her on Black Russians. Thinking of her brother kind of made her feel a bit home sick.

Finishing up her drink she called Daniel over, to make her another. While she was waiting for her drink, someone sat in the stool beside her. **"Miss Blackwood, you are quite a dancer."**

She turned to see Draco next to her, holding what looked like a Strawberry Margarita. Hermione smirked**, "You're not bad yourself." **He chuckled and finished his drink, while Daniel set her drink in front of her. **"When you leaving?"**

"**After I finish this, but I wont sleep."** He laughed, **"Yeah well coke will do that too you. Trust me, I won't be sleeping either."**

Hermione smiled and finished her drink, getting up from the bar. **"You going to walk with me or stay here?" **

"**I'll go with you."** They walked out, but not before Hermione said bye to Alyssa. When they arrived at the Common Room, Draco sat on one of the couches and she went to the mini bar. Taking out two glasses, she pulled out a body with 'Grey Goose, Best Vodka Around' on the it and set it next to the glasses. Grabbing two small cans of red bull, she poured them into the glasses and filled them with a bit of Vodka.

Giving one to Draco, she sat on the couch, opposite him. **"So what made you ask me to dance Malfoy? Last time I heard you hated me."** He shrugged and drowned his drink in less than 2 mouths full.** "Figured, 'what the hell not?' you're a pretty good dancer."**

Hermione rolled her eyes and finished her drink off too. It amazed her that he was being civil to her, but she didn't question him really about it, she liked he was being somewhat nicer. Getting up from the couch she walked around the common room, pulling her hair up into a pony tail. She saw Draco pull out a book and start to read.

The silence was getting to her so she went upstairs to her room, where her thoughts of Draco haunted her but mostly confused her…

* * *

Like? Should I redo this chapter? Please let me know! 


	3. AN

**:AuThOrS NoTe:**

Okay, I have some good news and some bad news!

**

* * *

**

**Good News- **

We found a house! It is in Georgia still, my favorite place in the world.Beautiful house two story house, but some punk kids broke in and spray painted all the walls, but no big deal, all you have to do is paint! While we wait for it to close, I will be writing up some chapters and posting them.

**Bad News- **

When the house does close, I will be ripping out the carpet in the place, and the kitchen, bathroom floors, putting down brand new carpet and tile. Painting every room, decorating my bathroom and bedroom, and painting the outside of the house, plus putting up a fence for my dogs and such so I will be very, very busy for awhile. Not to mention I will be adopting a baby kitten from the humane society (They will be around 7 weeks when I get one), so I will be taking care of it! (I always wanted a kitten b4)

**

* * *

**

**My Reviews-**

**_laurenmm80-_**

Thank you so much! I needed that good luck, but it only took 1 week to find our dream house but it does need a lot of fixing up!

_**Devil's poodle-**_

To your question it's not a bar, bar. Mini Bar as in the sense of where they keep sodas, snacks…Hermione snuck in the 'bad' stuff so Dumbledore is a bit clueless on this!

I will probably have a chapter up in a couple days, so please bear with me! If you like my story please review and tell me cause I might end up taking it down. If many like it, I will keep it up! Thanks for reading it! If you have ANY questions my just email me.

_**-Jessica-**_


End file.
